


Lay/Reader drabble

by orphan_account



Series: Imagines [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, belt spanking, possible trigger warnings, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Please read the tags as this imagine might not be for everyone





	Lay/Reader drabble

"Such a needy slut. You can't even hold yourself around other men. And look at you now. You get even hornier as I'm beating your pretty ass while you can't move."  
You lash the belt against his already pink rear as he screams hoarsely, tears streaming down his face and struggling with the black ropes across his body.  
He tries to lower his hips into the matress, seeking for any friction to relieve his hard arousal, but you quickly catch on and grab his neck, lightly cutting his air supply.  
"Just look at yourself," you snarl, forcing him to look at his own reflection in the mirror in front of him. "Look how needy you are. Like a bitch in heat."  
You take your hard cock in hand as you release his neck, him falling face down the matress with a whimper. He screams as you push your thick member inside his tight heat in one single push, immediately beggining a brutal and unforgiving pace.  
He makes whimpering noises each time your hips collide with his ass, his cheeks sensitive from all the lashes of your belt.  
You hear him scream when you reach his prostate and begins thrashing on the bed, thrusting his hips into nothing as his orgasm is nearing him. You grab his hips roughly, and with a deep "Don't move, you whore," grunted into his ear, his body stays still as you pull out and slap your dick against his cheeks.  
You squeeze his buttocks into your hands as you hear his desperate breathing getting quicker, spotting his lewd blissed-out face in the mirror. You then push your cock into him again and begin chasing your release.  
"Please... P-Please, Mast-ter."  
You grab his hair roughly and attach your mouth to his ear. "What was that, kitten?"  
He whines loudly when he feels his prostate continuously stabbed.  
"I can't hear you, slut. Use your fucking words."  
"Please! I want to come! P-Please let me c-come," his voice trails off as his eyes roll back in his head.  
"Only because you asked so nicely." You circle his cock with your hand and stroke him in time with your thrusts, him releasing the loudest of moans and coming hard between his body and the bed, some of the cum reaching his chin.

Feeling his walls squeezing your cock, you release as well with a grunt inside him, fucking him until you're both oversensitive.  
You pull out and release the last drops on his lower back, later untying all the ropes holding his arms and body. You reach over and grab a cloth as well as a soothing lotion, and you clean his passed out body from the remaints of saliva, tears, and cum.  
When he comes to, he looks around dazed and slightly scared. You comfort him by running your fingers across his hair and kissing his pink face.  
"Master..."  
"Yixing, it's okay. It's all over."  
You grab a couple of candies and give them to him as he smiles in appreciation.  
You pour some of the lotion on his aching body and he hisses as you spread it onto his back and buttocks.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay," he says in a small voice.  
You kiss his nape and proceed to massage his body gently, lulling him into a deep sleep.


End file.
